Nijimura's Father
|japname = 虹村父 |birthname = Nijimura |namesake = |stand = Nijimura's Father's Stand |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = |gender = Male |nation = Japanese |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = |eyes = |color = |movie = |hobby = |family = Unnamed wife Keicho Nijimura (older son) Okuyasu Nijimura (younger son) |mangadebut = Chapter 281 The Nijimura Brothers (8) |mangafinal = Chapter 439 Goodbye, Morioh Town - The Golden Heart |animedebut = Episode 79 The Nijimura Brothers (3) |gamedebut = |seiyuu = (Anime) |voiceactor = }} The is a minor character featured in Diamond Is Unbreakable. Crippled and deformed by one of DIO's implants after his death, he is cared for by Keicho and Okuyasu Nijimura. Appearance Nijimura Sr. is a short, rotund creature with rough, blistered green skin, no ears, and something resembling a beak for his nose and mouth. He has a mohawk like hairstyle. Initially on his first appearance , he was more grotesque. His mouth was not beak like, being more like puffy lips and was his face was even more malformed, with his eyes in mismatched positions and his hair being small mismatched patches. Before his deformation, as seen in a photograph, he was a man of masculine features and short, dark hair, wearing a genial expression. Personality Nijimura Sr. is unable to communicate above a basic, animalistic level. He is unable to recognize his two sons and does not seem to possess much, if any, self and environmental awareness. His sons are originally frustrated by his apparently meaningless habit of searching a chest in his room. Restoring the objects there, Josuke is able to reveal that he had been searching for a photograph of himself and his young family. Before his mutation, Nijimura was shown to be a man who loved his family. However, he was by no means a good father. He agreed to work for DIO in order to keep his family's economic situation together, but at the same time, he would often beat his sons without a second thought when he was stressed. Abilities :See also List of Unnamed Stands#Nijimura's Father's Stand. It is implied that Nijimura had a Stand, having been recruited by DIO during his Stand search. Whether his current survival is maintained in part by a formerly more pronounced Stand ability or it is simply the result of merging with vampiric cells inside of him is still up to speculation. Nijimura seems effectively immortal and possesses extraordinary healing capabilities; his limb is shown regrowing back in an instant when removed. However, despite his apparently indestructible status, Josuke notices that his body is also abnormally flimsy: although completely without the intention of doing so, simply seeking to remove the peculiar contact, Crazy Diamond effortlessly punches Nijimura's right arm off when he is grabbing onto Koichi's leg during their first meeting. This is also an observation shared by Nijimura's eldest son, Keicho, as the latter once calls his father "a pile of rotten flesh". It is suggested that Nijimura might not be able to return back to who he was before the mutation, as his cells have long since merged with DIO's spore planted inside of him. Synopsis History Twelve years prior to Diamond is Unbreakable, the Nijimura family's matriarch died, leaving the father in depression. On top of that, Japan had been going through a tough time economically and the family soon fell into poverty. The father constantly abused his sons as a result. Two years later, the patriarch started to receive letters with money and jewels. Much later in his life, his older son Keicho would realize his father had sold his soul and heart to DIO, who, at that time, was scouring the globe for a Stand user capable of recreating reality. DIO, however, distrusted the Nijimura patriarch and implanted a seed of his undead body within him. When Jotaro defeated DIO, and when his younger son Okuyasu was only 7, the seed burst, causing the father to slowly mutate into a monstrous form, and later lose his ability to speak. This form would automatically heal any wounds inflicted. Keicho subsequently searched for a means to end his father's miserable life. Diamond Is Unbreakable The Nijimura patriarch is first introduced as a bestial, unintelligent creature. It is kept on a chain and searches feverishly through a box for his family's photograph. However, Keicho misinterprets the action as mere insanity and angrily beats his mutated father for that reason. Only when Josuke examines the contents of the box and pieces the photograph back together is the patriarch finally pacified. Later in the series, Okuyasu is seen attending his father when they meet with Josuke to discuss Yoshikage Kira's actions and to look after one another in case any of them may be assaulted. At the end of the series, the Nijimura patriarch is seen adopting Stray Cat and bonding with his new pet. Trivia Gallery Manga= Chapter 282.jpg|Chapter 282 Nijimurapatriarch1.png|Remembering happy times Nijimurafamily.png|The Nijimura family Nijimura_Patriarch_regenration.png|Growing a new arm nijimuradadwithstraycat.jpg|Nijimura's new pet |-| Anime= Nijimura father's suffering.png|The struggles of Nijimura's father. Nijimura father transforms.png|Nijimura's father transforming into a monstrous form. Keicho beating his dad.png|Being cruelly beaten by his son. Nijimura's father picture.png|Shocked at seeing the restored picture of his family. Nijimura's father crying.png|Remembering happy times. The Nijimura Family.png|The Nijimura family. Nijimura's father regrowing arm.png|Growing a new arm. NijimraFather KeyArt.png|Nijimura Father's Key Art. References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Others/Strange Powers